Always Skinny
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: After a comment has been made about him, Ash starts to wonder about things that may lead into a huge problem for him.
1. Bad Information!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Ash: 13**

 **May: 10**

 **Max: 7**

 **Brock: 16**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bad Information** **!**

Ash Ketchum had been traveling through the Hoenn Region with his friends, Brock, May, and Max, along with Pikachu.

They had decided to stop in a small town for some lunch as well as for some supplies.

While they were eating, the raven-haired teen had heard a comment about him saying that he looks a little pudgy for his age.

He ignored the comment mostly, but it kept haunting him while they were still in town, which surprised him.

He knew that he shouldn't always believe others as they didn't really know him, but for some unbeknownst reason to him, he kind of believed it.

 _(In The Supply Store)_

They were in the store with Brock as he picked up the supplies they needed and they were starting to look around to see if they needed anything.

The siblings had gone into another part of the store to look at the coordinator section to see if she needed anything to help her performances.

The raven-haired teen and Pikachu started to look around at some of the books for trainers on how to become a champion and a Pokemon Master when he noticed a book that was out of place.

He pick it up and flipped through it to see that it was a book about someone getting sick and how to make that person feel better.

Then he came across someone throwing up after they had just eaten their food and was wondering how that person thought that was a great idea.

He rolled his eyes at the picture before placing the book back and looking for the others.

He went over to them as the squinty-eyed man paid for the supplies and putting them in his backpack.

They thanked the merchant before heading back on the road, but not before the raven-haired teen had heard another comment from an on-looker about how pudgy he was.

For the first time in his life, he actually couldn't shake the comment about him and kept thinking about what he heard as well as what he had found in the book he picked up.

He thought about what the book said about throwing up after eating and he thought that it might be helpful with keeping him from getting too fat.

" _I'll have to try it at some point when I get a chance. It might help me out with not getting fat."_ thought Ash as he was walking with his friends.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I'm super sorry that this fic has been delayed with being published as I was dealing with a lot of stuff going on with my life. If you are curious to know, you can check out my explanation in Skinny With A Price's Chapter 5 or on my profile. Happy MLK Day! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Doing It For The First Time!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Doing It The First Time** **!**

A few days later found the gang in Fortree City in the Pokemon Center as they were resting in their room before Ash's gym battle.

The raven-haired teen had gone into the bathroom to freshen up a bit when he had noticed something off when he was looking at himself in the mirror with his shirt off.

He looked at himself from the front and then the side and noticed that he was a little heavy but he thought that it was from the food that he had just eaten.

He kept looking at himself in the mirror, trying to shake off the thoughts before finishing up and heading back into the room with the others.

They sat on the beds and discussed where the gym was located before leaving for the gym.

 _(A Few Hours Later)_

They had just returned from the gym after an exciting victory for the raven-haired teen.

He was extremely excited to have beaten Winona for the Feather Badge as he was only two badges away from heading to the Ever Grande Conference.

They went to the dining area in the Pokemon Center for dinner and the others were surprised when they noticed that their raven-haired friend had gotten a little bit more food than normal.

They really hadn't thought much about it except maybe the gym battle had made him a bit hungrier than normal.

They shrugged it off when he went back to the room not that long after he finished his two big helpings of food, thinking that he was super tired from the gym battle.

 _(With Ash)_

He closed the door to the bedroom and took off his jacket, gloves and shoes before taking off his shirt and pants, leaving only his underwear on.

He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror before thinking how he shouldn't have eaten the two big helpings of his food tonight, but he was really hungry.

He looked at himself for a few more minutes before a picture showed up in his head of what he saw back at the store in the little town a few days ago.

He was having an internal fight with how wrong that was, but how it did help with keeping him skinny.

While he was fighting with himself, he had walked over to the toilet and sat in front of it.

He was nervous as he sat there and trying to convince himself that it would be fine and that he would only try it once if he didn't like it.

After thinking a lot about what he was going to do, he placed a finger in the back of his throat, gagging a bit and feeling his stomach churning.

He started to feel sick as he stuck his finger in his throat again and coughed a bit before feeling his food start climbing up his throat.

Before he knew it, he had vomited his entire dinner into the toilet, causing him to feel weak.

He flushed the toilet before he slowly got up and cleaned up his face in the sink.

He looked at himself and knew that vomiting up his food wasn't going to work for him.

It took too much out of him and he hated getting sick just to stay skinny.

He thought about how for a little while before he felt weaker and headed back into the bedroom to rest.

When he was on his way over to the bed, he noticed something next to Brock's backpack.

He went over and picked up the box that said "Laxatives" on it as he thought that it could've fallen out of his friend's backpack when he was looking through it earlier.

He knew that Brock had those in his backpack in case anyone was having issues with a bad case of constipation.

A light bulb had gone off in his head as he knew exactly how he could stay skinny without vomiting his food that he had just eaten.

He placed the box back where it was before heading back to his bed and lying down before falling asleep.

The others came back to the room about 15 minutes later and were quiet when they noticed their friend fast asleep.

They quickly got ready for bed without waking up their friend and soon went to sleep as they were tired as well.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I'm super sorry for the delay, but life has been busy as well as work. I'm not sure if I'll get this finished by Thursday (Valentine's Day) as I'll be busy with work as well as celebrating it with my fiance. I'm going to be shooting to finish this up on St. Patrick's Day, but we'll see what happens. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Suspicious!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Suspicious** **!**

About two weeks had passed and the others were starting to get a bit suspicious of their friend.

They noticed that he always went to the bathroom right after he finished his food and would be constantly going back and forth to the bathroom throughout the night.

They were also starting to notice that he would swallow something before he ate before seeing him rush to the bathroom after eating.

They weren't sure what it was, but they knew something was wrong.

 _(With The Others)_

They were watching their raven-haired friend train with his pokemon when they noticed something off with him.

They noticed that his clothes were a bit baggier than normal and thought that it was because he was training more.

Then they thought about how often he would head to the bathroom after every meal and were starting to think that maybe he was doing something else.

They were talking amongst themselves about the possibilities before they noticed that he was coming over and they quickly stopped their conversation.

He wanted to know if either May or Brock wanted to battle with him to help perfect a new technique he had came up with and May agreed.

While they were training, Brock and Max continued their conversation about the difference in their friend's attitude and manner as well as appearance.

Before long, it was getting dark out and they went inside the Pokemon Center in Lilycove City for some dinner before heading to bed.

They were surprised that Ash had ran back to their room for something before they went to dinner and they waited until he came back before they walked to the dining hall.

They sat and talked about the Pokemon Contest that was happening in a few days and who May was going to perform with before they started to talk with their raven-haired friend about his technique that he came up with for battling the next gym.

He would laugh and joke around as normal and have fun explaining what the technique was that he was working on but something just felt off about his behavior to them.

 _(With Ash)_

He quickly excused himself form the table as he said that he had to head to the bathroom.

He almost ran to the bathroom in their room before closing the door quickly to the room and taking all of his clothes off.

He rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him before he sat on the toilet.

He groaned as he felt all of the food that he had eaten earlier as well as some from tonight rush out of his body and into the toilet.

He sighed as he sat there and placed his hands on his face as he always felt a bit embarrassed for running back to the room to hit up the bathroom.

" _This is always the part that I hate the most. Why does it make me constantly head to the bathroom even after I know that I have almost no food left in my body? I wonder if maybe I'm taking too much at one time."_ thought Ash, finishing up on the toilet and flushing it before looking at himself in the mirror.

He slowly slid his hands up and down his chest as he noticed that his rib cage was becoming more prominent and seeing how even his arms were starting to thin out.

He looked down at his legs and noticed that his knee caps were a bit more prominent as well as his legs losing a bit of their mass.

He sighed before he hopped in the shower and got cleaned up before heading back into the room and quickly getting changed into his pajamas as he heard his friends coming down the hall.

His heart always hurt a little as everyday passed as he knew that he shouldn't keep this whole thing to himself, but he wanted to stay thin.

He then hopped into bed just as they were opening the door and he sat up in bed just enough to welcome them back to the room without showing his arms.

They were worried about him with constantly going to the bathroom and he just chalked it up to a bug that he couldn't shake that was causing him to go more frequently.

They nodded their heads before they got ready for bed as they didn't fully believe his explanation, but they didn't show it to him.

All four of them knew that something was up but never let it show as they wanted to have a great day be finished by a happy night.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I'm sorry that I'm super irregular with posting the past couple of weeks, but things have been busy for me and I want you guys to have the best content! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Caught In The Act!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Caught In The Act** **!**

A few days later found the gang in Mossdeep City for Ash's next gym battle after May won her contest in Lilycove City.

The others were still suspicious of what was going on with their friend as he kept up his strange behavior as they traveled.

They had worked on a plan to find out the truth from him since they knew that he wasn't just going to tell them what was wrong.

Once they had finalized the plan, they decided to put it into action the next day since it was late at night and he was already asleep with Pikachu next to him.

 _(The Next Day)_

They had decided that they would help Ash out with training before heading for a restaurant for some lunch.

They noticed how he was somewhat being careful about what to eat since he knew that it was going to hurt later not matter what he did.

They glanced over as he did eat everything that he had ordered before they noticed that he didn't order more food like he usually does.

They exchanged small looks at each other as they finished up their lunch before paying for their food and continuing to training with their friend.

While Brock and May were training with the raven-haired teen, Max had snuck into the room to see if he could find anything in his friend's backpack that could help with finding out the truth.

He was going through the raven-haired teen's backpack when he noticed the package of laxatives in his bag before finding another package of laxatives.

 _"This must be what he's taking as soon as he sits down to eat with us. Brock and May need to know immediately!"_ thought Max, putting the stuff back into his friend's backpack as best as he could to make it look like no one messed with his things.

He hurried back to battlefield as they were finishing up with Brock training with Ash before May came in as a substitute.

Once Brock had sat next to Max to watch the training session between Ash and May, Max started to tell him what he had found in the teen's backpack.

Brock nodded while he heard this and came up with an idea.

 _(Later That Night)_

They had gone to dinner and noticed that Ash had taken his laxative that he told them was a vitamin as soon as he sat down.

They ate dinner together before they noticed that their friend was getting a bit fidgety as they thought that it was because the laxative was starting to take effect.

Before they knew it, he had excused himself and rushed to the room.

Brock got up and followed him while May and Max looked at each other before finishing their food and heading to the room.

 _(With Brock)_

Brock hurried into the room without a noise and quietly shut the door behind him.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom door and listened as he heard his friend start to cry from some kind of pain that he was in.

He listened for a little longer before the toilet flushed and he stood there with his arms crossed as the door opened.

As soon as Ash saw his friend standing there, his face paled and felt sick as he knew that he had been caught.

"H-hey, Brock…" said Ash, forcing a smile and acting nervous.

"I think you have some explaining to do." said Brock, looking down at his friend as he also noticed how thin the chocolate-eyed teen was compared to a few weeks ago.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Happy Easter everyone! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Life Ever After!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Life Ever After** **!**

"H-hey, Brock…" said Ash, forcing a smile and acting nervous.

"I think you have some explaining to do." said Brock, looking down at his friend as he also noticed how thin the chocolate-eyed teen was compared to a few weeks ago.

Ash just looked down and knew that he needed to tell them everything since he had been feeling weird for a few days now.

May and Max had just walked through the door when they gasped at how thin their friend was when they looked at him since he only had his underwear on.

The raven-haired teen sighed before he slowly walked over to his bed and sat on it.

He started to tell them about how the people back in the small towns were talking about him being fat based on how baggy his clothes were.

The others nodded and listened to his story about finding out the best way for him to lose weight as well as how much it hurt him in the last week.

They sat there in silence before they worked with Ash on getting him some help for the self-image issues, which he agreed to.

 _(The Next Day)_

They had gotten up early and headed to the hospital so that he could be looked over and make sure that he hadn't hurt himself.

The doctor had looked him over and noticed that he was really dehydrated as well as malnourished.

The doctor ordered an IV drip to be administered as well as a few vitamin drips to increase his vitamin levels before providing him with some food.

The raven-haired teen closed his eyes while he was being poked and prodded by the nurses as he knew that he had screwed himself up this much.

Before long, the others were allowed to see their friend in his room and were surprised to see how many tubes were in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" asked Brock, taking a seat next to his friend since it had been about an hour since they last saw him.

"Better actually. I'm just beating myself up for allowing myself to get to this point." replied Ash with a small smile before leaning his head against the pillow.

"Well, you insisted on listening to others about how you look when you looked fine before." said May with a small smile on her face.

"You're right about that." said Ash, laughing a little.

They sat there as they were talking about when he would be able to have a gym battle at the Mossdeep City and if this was going to set him back by a few days.

The doctor came in to check on him and told him that he would be staying overnight so that they can monitor him. The raven-haired teen asked how soon he can have his gym battle and the doctor told him that it would be a few days since he would need to rest the next few days.

He agreed before going back to his discussion with the others about the different competitors for the Grand Festival that they have met.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy Easter everyone! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
